


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(05)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(05)（文：十甫）

嘟～

“三井！请说！”三井一手拿起电话，眼睛仍望着手上翻着的资料，另一只耳朵隐隐听到赤木似乎在轻斥彩子“公器私用”。

“小三～帮我！我被追捕了！快让我进研究室。”一阵气急败坏的声音从电话另一头传来，顿时集中了三井的所有注意力，“铁男！”

“小三！快！没时间了，我还有一分钟就到达研究室大门！”

“好！”三井边答边迅速行动。他按电脑通知晴子打开研究所西翼大门，让铁男得以进入躲避追兵。

“铁男！进来了吗？我们都在L2，快点来说清楚……”三井的话还未说完，研究室的警铃就呜呜作响了。

“晴子！发生了什么事？”只见赤木急道。

“大哥！有人硬闯研究室，我没办法困住他们呀！”晴子焦急的声音从荧幕传来。

三井一惊，连忙低头对着电话说，“铁男！你暂留在原地！你的追兵闯进来了！”刚说完，就听到赤木要晴子让闯入者进来搜人。三井不禁暗骂糟糕！急忙对赤木说，“等一下！老大～他们要找的人现在在研究室里！是铁男！”

赤木一听说是铁男，微皱了一下眉头，便对晴子说，“晴子，将铁男引入密室躲一下！两分钟后打开S10，将那些警察带来L2，我来应付他们。”

“是！大哥！”

赤木环视L2，只见室内的成员，三井、彩子，以及原本要请假的流川，此刻都注视着他，等待他进一步的指示。赤木微微一笑，拍拍手，“都回到工作岗位去！”

三井等即时会意，赤木的意思是要他们装作若无其事，对于铁男此时藏身研究室来个毫不知情，剩下的事就由赤木去应付好了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
两分钟对一般人来说并不算长，也许是一眨眼失的功夫。然而对于等待恶事发生的人来说，却犹如一世纪那么长。

吱嚓～吱嚓～

步伐不一的皮鞋，擦在地上的声音很刺耳，显示来者正迫不及待。

两分钟三十秒。

赤木终于见着闯入者。

两个人。

穿着玄色西装。其中一个短头发、长得较高的人手上拿着细长方形的遥控键。

赤木一见那遥控键，就知道他们来自网络商业罪案调查部。清楚知道自己多说无益，便将手一摆，做了个“请便”的手势。

虽然赤木表面一片冷静，可是内心却紧张起来。若能及早猜到他们带了摇控键来，他就预先叫晴子清洗纪录。但事到如今，他也没办法阻止他们搜查电脑纪录了。因为网络商业罪案调查部的摇控键就等于警方的搜查令，可以自由检查被疑公司或机构的内部电脑。可别小看这看似不起眼的摇控键，它可是“电脑万能钥匙”，是当今世界最高科技产品，可以摇控全世界的电脑和解开所有的电脑密码。它是科学家特别为网络商业罪案调查部研制的，用来拘捕网络罪犯，揪出网络骇客。

“哼！好跩！明知道我们手上有搜查令，还摆那副跩样！你们最好自己把人给交出来，不然……”

“清田！别说了！”手拿着摇控键的人微皱着眉头，对身边的同僚说道。然后，他转向赤木，并微微鞠躬，“抱歉！我这位同事还是新人，请多多包涵……”

“神！你不必对他们客气！”清田说道。

他这句话，惹来三井与彩子的怒目瞪视。而赤木脸上神色也显得僵硬了，只有流川还是一副事不关己的样子，继续翻他手上的资料。

“清田！够了！你别再说话了。”那位叫神的警察轻斥了清田一句。

“真抱歉～”神再次道歉。“我是神宗一郎督察，他是清田信长督察，均隶属东京警察局网络商业罪案调查部。”

赤木对他微微点头。

“想必赤木先生已知我们为何而来吧？”神随即对赤木问话。

“刚听我们的资讯管理员说，两位警察先生好像是为了拘捕犯人而‘拜访’霍士吧？不知霍士有哪一位员工是你们的通缉犯？要不我通知全体员工集合，以方便警察先生工作吧！”赤木不冷不热地说道。

“噢！不必麻烦！我们追捕的犯人不是霍士的员工，可能是被我们迫急了，所以慌不择路，无意间闯入霍士研究所而已。”神微笑地说道。

赤木一听，就知道这带着笑容的人并不容易应付。但他也不是剩油的灯，“哦～不是霍士的员工？那是谁？我们可没见到有人比警察先生先闯入霍士的。可否明示何人？”

神笑容不减，“这个简单！”说着举起手上的遥控键在电脑上一指，原本显示着晴子的电脑画面即时转成一个男人的脸，旁边还显示着该名男子的资料。

“鬼冢铁男。男性。日籍。一九七六年生，卅二岁。身高一点八五米。住址，不详。职业，不详。”神缓缓地念道。

“这一个人……很陌生。没见过。”赤木摇了摇头。

只见清田张口欲言，神连忙向他摆了摆手。“虽然赤木先生说没见过，但我们仍要冒眛查一查霍士今天人流的出入时间记录。”

赤木点点头，表示请他自便。但暗地里却不断转着解围的念头。

神将摇控键指向电脑。突然，研究室灯光一暗，顿时陷入漆黑。但不到五秒又恢复电流。

“抱歉。研究所电闸突然跳了，但现在已恢复正常。若造成不便，请多多包涵。”扩音器传来晴子的声音。

神轻轻地说道，“动作真快！”这句话不知是对清田说的还是对赤木说的，总之听到此话的两人都有反应。一个无名火起，一个放下心头大石。

只见神举起那遥控键，解读霍士研究所的出入记录。

一切显示正常。

神收起遥控键，“得罪了。霍士并没有我们要找的人。清田，我们走吧！”

赤木微微一笑，“那里。我们帮不上忙，真抱歉。”心里本奇怪神为何轻易就放弃搜查霍士，但转念一想，可能他们今天只来了两个人，因人手不足而暂放弃搜查吧。明知我们动了手脚，却……不禁暗暗佩服神的干脆。

“我送两位警察先生出去吧！”赤木分别与神和清田握了握手。

“也好！”神点点头，然后转头示意满脸不忿的清田跟在赤木身后。

可是他们还没迈步踏出L2，有一个人比他们更快一步离开。

是流川。

只见他步伐如风，一瞬间就走得老远。

赤木摇摇头，回身请神和清田继续走。

却见他们匆匆彼此对望一眼，心里不禁奇怪。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川匆匆打开家门，里里外外在家里走了一遍，终于坐了下来。

他抓了一把地上的绳子，细细看了一会后，便将绳子丢在地上。

「那白痴到底是人不！连粗绳子都能绷坏～我真是疏忽了……」

心里不禁懊恼。

他让自己瘫在沙发上，觉得自己前所未有的疲累。

“请问，你是在担心我吗？”

突然出现的声音让流川吓了一跳。随即冷静。

他转头冷冷地望着通向阳台的玻璃门。此时，开着的门前正站着一人，双手抱胸，正咧着嘴对他笑着。

「白痴！咦～黑发？」流川挑了挑眉，难不成他还有转变发色的能力。

“那只是染发素。你们这个年代的东西太差劲了，效用才那么一阵子而已。再过一阵子又褪色了，”樱木望了流川一眼，“我不染发怎么出去？外面还有人等着我出现呢？”

樱木边说边走近流川。

“你还真小气，家里才那么丁点食物哪够我吃？我当然去找吃的啦！你家附近有家馆子不错。呵呵～原来你这年代的食物那么好吃的。呼～好饱！”

樱木重重地将自己掉落在流川旁边的沙发上。斜眼望着流川，“我还以为你不会问呢？我当然是从阳台上进来的啦！我又没你家钥匙。”

流川听了，微微一惊！他住的可是公寓，第廿二楼！

那这白痴～

看着流川惊愕的脸色，樱木笑得更开心！

“我说呀狐狸，你就别用你的蠢脑袋来衡量我。对你们这个年代的人来说…我可以说是超人……呵呵～也可以说是天才……对！我就是天才…”

「白痴！是非常人！」流川不甘示弱地回“嘴”。突然，他跳了起来，冲进房间。

“狐狸～你干嘛？”流川的行动太迅速了，樱木根本来不及解读他的脑电波。

不一会，流川寒着脸走了出来。

「你用了抽屉的钱？」

“是呀～我身上没零钱……”樱木还没说完，脸上就被揍了一拳。接着第二拳、第三拳。第四拳……樱木一把抓着，“你发什么疯！还给你就是了！”

流川满脸怒容，伸脚踹向他。

樱木边向旁躲闪边喊道，“你别以为我不敢打你！”说着，又吃了流川一拳。樱木觉得自己爆发了，也狼狠地回敬流川。

两人你来我往，最后竟展开贴身肉搏，双双紧揪着对方，在地上滚来滚去……

也不知过了多少时候，两人终于分开，併排着大字型地躺在地上。喘气。

“臭狐狸～你就不会说那是纪念钞吗？我想办法还你就是，干嘛动手动脚的！”樱木终于弄懂流川生气、发飙的原因。

只见流川别过头不理他。樱木犹自喋喋不休，“你这年代的人真暴力。动不动就用拳头，有话不能好好说的吗？”边说边用手背擦嘴角上的血，“好痛！你这狐狸下手真狠！连你都那么暴力，难怪你们这年代天天有人因暴力而死！”

「白痴～你的年代是怎么样的世界？」流川突然转过头望着樱木。原本闪亮的黑眸，此刻竟有些迷濛。

樱木深深地望了他一眼，然后转向天花板，徐徐地道，“和平、祥和、平等。没有国籍、没有肤色之分，地球人、外星人相处融洽…除了女人……”

「女人……为什么？」

“因为女人早就绝种了！”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年6月08日03:55:56在“N2”发表


End file.
